


Daddy

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [68]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Gallavich Love, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Ian: *phone starts ringing*Mandy: *looks at who is calling*Mandy: *laughs* You still call your dad, 'Daddy'?Ian: *answers call and makes direct eye contact with Mandy*Ian: Hey, MickeyMandy: *chokes on drink*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EG Members](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=EG+Members).



> Here you go @The Jessi and Kimberley T  
> hope you like!

 Mickey is done preparing for work so he walks out of his and Ian’s bedroom. He walks into the living room to find Ian lifting a phone in the air out of Mandy's reach while the latter tries to jump for it but to no avail. Ian laughs and pushes at her chest so Mandy jumps again and again and again. His boyfriend keeps laughing so hard, he's clearly having a blast out of this.

“The fuck’s going on here?” Mickey grabs a sandwich from the table and takes a bite.

Ian laughs. “She owes me fifty bucks.” He finally drops the phone in Mandy’s hands. “She underestimated my height. Said something about me not being _that_ tall.” He says rolling his eyes at his best friend.

“See, this is why you’re the ones who should be going to work on a weekend, not me.” Mickey swallows. “I would be more productive if I stayed home.”

“Go be productive at work asshole.” Mandy drops on the couch and switches on the TV. “My birthday’s coming up and you owe me a gift.”

Ian grabs Mickey by the back of his neck before the brunette can insult his sister back and plants a kiss on him. Mickey’s insult evaporates as he puts his everything into kissing his boyfriend. Ian licks into his mouth then sucks on his tongue gently. The kiss is soft, slow and languid. Mickey sighs into Ian's mouth. He can't help but smile into the kiss because even though they’ve been together a long time the redhead still gives him goose bumps and it’s the best feeling in the world.

“Ugh.” Mandy scoffs from the chair. “You’re gonna be late for work, fuck off.”

Mickey pulls away from Ian to slap the back of his sister’s head. “Get this bitch some cock so she can be less bitter.” He pecks Ian one last time then walks out the door. He takes a second to flip off his boyfriend when the redhead spanks him.  

Ian lets out a happy sigh, his eyes still fixed towards the door even after Mickey's gone. The love struck look on his face makes Mandy roll her eyes so hard her eyelids ache. “Fascinating.” She says. “Together for over ten years and that spark is still there. How do you do it?”

Ian smiles down at her before jumping over the couch so he's sitting next Mandy. “Jealous?”

“Yes actually. I want what you guys have.”

Ian pulls her towards him and gives her a short hug. “You will.” He assures before kissing the top of her head.

After that they re-watch _Horrible Bosses_ then finish the chores. Throughout Ian keeps texting back and forth with Mickey then giggling to himself. This is what Mandy has to deal with whenever she visits her brother and her best friend. But if she's honest with herself she is really happy for them. They’re sappy when they're together and sappy when they're apart. Some people usually prefer a little distance from their partners but that’s not the case with Ian and Mickey. Not everyone gets to have what they do and she is glad her brother is one of those people that lucked out and now gets to be in a happy, loving relationship.    

Ian leaves his phone on the counter so he can mop the kitchen floor as Mandy finishes wiping the clean dishes. He's got this smile on his face and Mandy can't help but shake her head in amusement. She opens the fridge and pulls out a cold beer. Leaning on the counter and sipping on her drink, she watches her best friend with narrowed eyes.

“Where are you right now?” she asks.

Ian looks at her. “Here, with you.” He replies with a frown.

Mandy scoffs. “Yeah, right.” Just then his phone rings and Mandy reaches for it. _Daddy calling_. Mandy immediately starts laughing.

“What?” Ian drops the mop. ”Who is it?” he takes the phone from her.

“You still call your dad, daddy?”

With a smirk, Ian receives the call, making direct eye contact with Mandy who's still laughing while sipping on her beer. “Hey, _Mickey.”_

Mandy chokes on the drink and sputters a few times before going through a coughing fit. Ian chuckles and walks away to talk to his boyfriend.

 _“What the fuck’s going on over there? Is she dying?”_ Mickey asks on the other end and Ian laughs loudly, watching Mandy who’s still yet to recover.

“Nah, she's fine. Just a little traumatized.” He chuckles lightly and walks away.

Mandy looks after her best friend and pats her chest a couple of times. Now that she thinks about it, she doesn’t even know how she thought Ian would ever save fucking Frank as daddy. Does the waste of space even have a phone? She shudders in disgust at the thought of Ian and Mickey S&Ming all over the place. That, is an image she doesn’t need.

Daddy.

She shakes her head and picks her beer back up. These two are disgusting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg I fucking love this! Omg omg omg! I can't say it enough! This was so awesome! Omg write more to this! I think Mandy should go around telling the other Gallagers what she just found out. Omg I'd love to know what the others think of Daddy!Mickey!! Omg!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, after such an enthusiastic comment from xanderslasher how can I not? Right?

Its Lip’s birthday and all the Gallaghers and two Milkoviches are gathered at the Gallagher house. Its Mandy’s birthday and they’re all together in the backyard having a good time. Ian is watching his nieces and nephews and wondering which day he should batter up his man so he can bring up _that_ topic of discussion. He wants a mini Mickey running around their house and giving him hell.

He sighs when 4 year old Frannie trips and eats dirt. It’s funny but super adorable.

“Don’t even.” Mickey says dropping on the lounge chair next to him.

“What?” Ian asks innocently, sipping on his beer.

Mickey takes his free hand and intertwines their fingers. “You think I can't see that look on your face?”

Ian squeezes his boyfriend’s hand and smiles into his beer. “Don’t know what you're talking about.”

Mickey scoffs. “You can have a dog. But that’s it.”

Ian is ashamed to say he squeals like a 16 year old girl. “A puppy! Really? I get to have a puppy?”

Mickey shakes his head in amusement, even as his heart fills knowing he's pleased the man he loves. “Yes babe. Now calm the fuck down before you shit yourself.”

 Ian giddy with excitement kisses the back of Mickey's hand before yelling;  
“We’re getting a dog!”

“To Ian's new dog!” a drunk Kev yells and everyone raises their glasses to the toast.

.

Things are going great. People are having fun. It’s a Gallagher-Milkovich party of course they’re having a blast. Well, that’s until Mandy decides to ruin it. Mickey is busy whispering all the filthy things he's going to do to Ian when they get home drunk or not, when Mandy kills the music.

Everyone groans. “C’mon. Turn it back on.” Carl groans.

“I got something better.”

“You gonna strip for us?” Carl asks hopefully making everyone groan collectively.

“Better.” Mandy sips her beer then steps on a stool. “So the other day I'm at Ian and Mickey's, right?”

“Oh, an Ian and Mickey story. Let me sit down for this.” Vee says before taking said seat.

Mandy rolls her eyes then continues. “Okay so I'm holding Ian's phone when it starts ringing.”

“More like she grabbed it before I could.” Ian mutters.

“And it reads; _daddy_ calling.”

Debbie scrunches up her face in disgust. “Ugh Ian. You’ve saved fucking frank as daddy?”

“Frank doesn’t own a phone.” Fiona chimes in.

“Exactly. You’ll never guess who daddy is.” Mandy says excitedly.

It downs on everyone at the same time and the response is a mixture of groans and laughter. “No. Stop. I don’t want to picture that.” Lip protests shaking his head.

Fiona lets out a scandalized “Nooooo.” then chuckles with excitement.

“The images in my head.” Vee starts. “Quick question, are there videos?” she directs at Ian and Mickey.

“Fucking perverts. All of you.” Mickey points at all of them with the mouth of his bottle.

“This is too good.” Vee continues.

“Daddy Mickey. Has a nice ring to it.” Kev adds making Mandy groan.

“You two are disgusting.”

“Okay so Mickey's the bottom, but I'm having a hard time picturing him as the sub.” Fiona hums.

“Oh God.” Ian hides his face in his hands.

“I know right?” Debbie replies.”

“You never know guys, maybe Ian is a freak in the sheets.” Vee and Fiona clink bottles.

“Fi, why? Why? He's our brother?” Lip asks looking like he's in literal physical pain.

Mickey sits there and watches as everyone speculates and continues to not mind their own business. He doesn’t care but Ian is turning a deep shade of red the more they keep up the teasing. The redhead looks so adorable Mickey has to kiss him.

He then turns back to everybody else. “If you fuckers are waiting for me to be fucking embarrassed or some shit, you're gonna be waiting a long ass time.”

“No. Don’t you dare take this away from me.” Mandy pleads.

“Yeah, like Mickey said, we like what we like.” Ian licks the side of Mickey's face making the latter turn to him with a surprised chuckle. “Isn’t that right, daddy?” he asks, his voice dropping.

Everyone including Mickey bursts out laughing.

“I don’ get it. Why would Mickey be daddy?” Carl asks making everyone start laughing all over again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> :))


End file.
